


Le Fin

by miranosque



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranosque/pseuds/miranosque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так или иначе, умирают все. Кто-то с проклятиями, кто-то с облегчением... кто-то с благодарностью. Для кого-то смерть становится сокрушительной точкой в только что начавшейся карьере, для кого-то - шагом за барьер, отделяющий ограниченность человеческого тела от истинной свободы духа. Для кого-то - апофеоз заблуждений, для кого-то - момент высшей истины. Умирают все. Так - или иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Fin

1\. Хранитель.

Пустота.  
Она всегда была с ним - уютная, бесцветная, широким покрывалом укрывающая то, что принято называть душой. Было ли когда-нибудь иначе? Он не знал. Память тоже стала частью этой пустоты.  
Крис идёт по коридору, проверяя свою территорию. Всё здесь, от подвала до чердачного окна, от тюремного блока до часовни, - его дом. А дом нужно защищать. Не выпускать тех, кто в нём живёт и не впускать тех, кто не имеет к нему отношения. Так будет правильно.  
Ему не больно, не приятно, не грустно, не весело. Он просто делает своё дело. И он знает, что это правильно.  
Поэтому, только почуяв нового чужака, Крис пускается на поиски. Ему не место здесь, этому... этому поросёнку.  
Так миссис Уокер называла своего сынишку, когда он проказничал. "Ах ты, поросёнок!" Сейчас от этих воспоминаний осталось одно только слово.  
\- Поросёночек, ну где же ты?.. Не прячься.  
Тот, кого называют Мартином, недоволен. Он пытается защищать чужака, говорит, что тот нужен Вальридеру. Крис не верит в Вальридера, он просто защищает свой дом. Как делал это всегда.

Дверь за дверью, шкаф за шкафом. Если загнать поросёнка в угол, тот сам выскочит навстречу своей судьбе. У него не останется выхода - вечно прятаться невозможно. Во всяком случае, от Криса.  
И тем более нечестно умирать на расстоянии вытянутой руки от цели.  
Когда Вальридер, в которого Крис не верит, рывком поднимает его к потолку, он не ощущает боли. Только сожаление и чувство вины. Не смог защитить дом. Не справился. Недостоин.  
И в таком разрезе смерть кажется... справедливой карой.

Перед тем, как сознание погаснет окончательно, Крис видит: по пригородному шоссе, среди полей золотистой пшеницы, едет автобус. Белоголовый и сероглазый мальчуган плющит нос о стекло, заворожённо разглядывая однообразный, в общем-то, ландшафт. Мать одёргивает его, заставляя сесть на сиденье по-нормальному.  
\- Крисси, веди себя хорошо, - говорит она недовольно, но уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке.  
Я всегда веду себя хорошо, мама. Честное слово. Как ты и говорила.

Падения на пол он уже не чувствует.

2\. Невеста.

\- Скажи, что ты любишь меня! Скажи, что любишь!  
Смысл истерики маньяка уже слабо доходит до сознания Вейлона Парка: слишком сильно, слишком больно, слишком... слишком. Если сначала Глускин использовал добытый где-то скальпель с вполне конкретной целью, то сейчас - наносит удар за ударом, особо не целясь.  
Вейлон судорожно кашляет, чувствуя, как по подбородку течёт кровь. Он понимает, что это конец, что "Маунт-Мэссив" не отпустит неосторожно попавшего сюда... никого не отпустит.

Элизабет. Чай с ванильным печеньем. Клетчатые занавески на кухне. Запах её волос.   
Такое родное. Такое далёкое сейчас.

\- Скажи, дорогая! Просто скажи это!  
К такому Парк не был готов. Впрочем, он вообще не был готов к тому, что работа на "Меркоф" превратится в... в этот ад. Интересно, его найдёт кто-нибудь? Лиз скажут, что произошло? Разрешат хотя бы похоронить его?  
Получил ли кто-нибудь то послание, или его перехватили безопасники корпорации?  
Это кажется таким неважным.  
Сознание мутится, но уйти в спасительное ничто ему не дают. Хлёсткая пощёчина стряхивает туман болевого шока, заставляя вновь прочувствовать все ощущения в полной мере.

Эдди... вытаскивает из него внутренности. Блестящие от крови, мягкие, сжимающиеся в пальцах Глускина.  
\- Нет. - Беззвучно шепчет Вейлон, широко раскрывая полные слёз глаза. - Нет, нет, нет... не надо, пожалуйста...  
"Лиз, прости. Я старался. Я так старался, правда".  
\- Твоё сердце принадлежит мне, дорогая, разве нет? - Безумная улыбка Эдди становится шире. Он сжимает пальцы. И дёргает.  
Больно ещё ровно семь секунд. А потом мозг осознаёт, что сопротивляться уже бесполезно.  
И впервые в жизни Парк с радостью прекращает это делать.

3\. Возлюбленный.

Он мягкий и шелковистый - светленький, нежный, гладить очень приятно. А ещё он всё время плачет, и это раздражает всех. Кроме Тома. Поэтому их и положили на соседние койки - когда среди ночи раздаются горькие всхлипы, Том перебирается к Шелковистенькому и утешает его. Как может. Утром на прозрачной коже алеют засосы, на запястьях чернеют синяки, но зато Шелковистенький перестаёт плакать хоть ненадолго. Только губами дёргает, оглядываясь вокруг.  
Если бы кто-то спросил, почему он плачет, забившись под одеяло, то узнал бы, что Шелковистенькому страшно. Он видит рядом с собой бесцветную тень со множеством щупалец, только и ждущих, чтобы схватить за горло, сдавить, сломать хрупкие позвонки...   
Днём он может просто спрятаться, когда видит тень рядом с собой.  
А ночью... ночью она может подобраться в темноте в любой момент.  
Том хороший, тень его боится. Поэтому Шелковистенький прощает ему всё, что тот делает. Прощает и своё прозвище - всё равно он уже не помнит собственного имени.  
А однажды он засыпает и не просыпается. И кожа уже не такая гладкая, когда это обнаруживают. И синяки расцветают по всему телу, когда Том прижимает его к себе и щёлкает зубами на врачей.  
Шелковистенький всегда будет с ним. Даже когда он совсем испортится, можно будет найти новое тело - отец говорил Тому о переселении душ когда-то в детстве. Никто и никогда не сможет их разлучить.  
Только головы он убирает. Всё-таки лица совсем разные, а Том всегда представляет себе своего Шелковистенького таким, каким тот был, светлым и большеглазым.  
Он знает, что возражать Шелковистенький не будет. Что теперь они будут жить долго и счастливо.  
Но иногда так хочется проснуться от знакомого тихого плача...

4\. Заблуждающийся.

У доктора Вернике хорошая квартира. Заслуженная многолетним трудом на благо родной страны. Но радоваться самолично выбранному дизайну и тёплым полам он почему-то сейчас не может...  
Доктор Вернике ждёт. С того самого дня, как "Маунт-Мэссив" закрыли второй раз, на этот раз окончательно. Нет, кошмаров он не видит. В снах Вернике всё больше альпийские луга под весенним солнцем и пухлые пятнистые коровы.  
Когда-то он мечтал разводить таких. Теперь, конечно, уже поздно.  
И, как и следовало ожидать, всё случается предсказуемым образом.

\- Я хочу знать только одно, - сипло выдавливает Вернике, когда невидимая сила прижимает его к стене, лишая возможности нормально дышать. - Кто ты? Майлз? Билли? Вальридер, как он есть?  
В голове раздаётся голос, от которого рвутся кровеносные сосуды и начинает идти кровь носом.  
"Я - Билли. Ты обманул меня. Ты умрёшь!"  
\- Какая тебе разница? Что бы ты сделал, узнав, что твоя мать уже мертва? Разве ты мог что-то сделать?..

"Я - Майлз. Ты приказал убить меня. Око за око, доктор".  
Вернике вздыхает, ощущая боль в груди.  
\- Ты был опасен. Я выбрал меньшее из зол. Поспорь, если можешь.  
Давление нарастает.

"Я - Вальридер. Твои попытки понять меня были забавны. Но ты зашёл слишком далеко, человек".  
Хруст костей. Наверное, именно так работает технический пресс.  
Теперь голосов - три, и они торжествующе звучат до тех пор, пока мозг Рудольфа Вернике не превращается в кровавое месиво.

"Ты лжец. Убийца. Ты одержим вскрыть все тайны, не представляя, к чему они могут привести..."

Что ж. Он не возражает.   
Хотя бы потому, что возражать уже нечем.

5\. Потерянный.

Когда толстый железный прут выходит из грудной клетки, страшный, красный, - Эдди недоверчиво смотрит на него, потом на Вейлона. Ловит того за руку.  
У них обоих голубые глаза. Только у Парка это - бездонное небо, а у Глускина - столь же бездонное море. Красиво, думает Эдди, как же это красиво, Господи, какой бы мы стали парой. И говорит это вслух. Почти извиняясь интонацией.  
\- Мы могли бы быть красивыми...  
Потом он провожает Вейлона взглядом, цепляясь за его хромающую фигуру столько, сколько возможно. И лишь тогда, когда Парк скрывается из виду, приходит ощущение боли.  
Накатывает, волна за волной, оставляя с каждым приливом на песке туманящегося сознания водоросли страха, недоумения и сожаления.  
"Я и вправду стал морем. Только вместо воды - кровь".  
Мысль кажется исключительно, изумительно смешной, и Эдди смеется. Тихонько, зато от души. В какой-то момент смех превращается в едва слышный хрип, изо рта течет густое и красное.  
Сила тяготения берет верх и от падения на пол перед глазами вспыхивает фейерверк.

И вдруг Эдди кажется: перед ним стоит женщина в свадебном платье. Таком черном. Она улыбается и протягивает руку, касаясь окровавленных пальцев Глускина.  
\- Дорогая... - Он выдыхает это слово вместе с последним сгустком крови.  
И дает морю увлечь себя в безмолвную черную глубину.

6\. Верующий.

Надежда умирает последней.  
Живёт она тогда, когда отец Мартин устанавливает крест и раскладывает то, что станет его костром - обломки мебели, найденные в коридорах бумаги, какую-то ветошь. Кто-то помогает ему, кто-то просто смотрит - многие из уверовавших сегодня пришли посмотреть на явленное чудо.  
"Грядущее чудо", поправляет он сам себя мысленно. "Пока что - грядущее".  
Живёт надежда и тогда, когда он призывает всех спрятаться от дождя в часовне. Небо истекает слезами, и не поймёшь, - радости или горя.  
И тогда, когда его привязывают к кресту, Мартин тоже надеется. Просто надеется. И верит, конечно же. Его бог ни разу ещё не давал повода в себе усомниться.  
Как было бы хорошо, если бы тот мальчик, Майлз, увидел его вознесение. Он тоже всё окончательно поймёт и уверует. Сделает так, как будет хорошо для всех. Сотворит чудо души человеческой.

Но, когда рыжее пламя охватывает ноги, надежда начинает медленно угасать. Вальридер не пришёл. Ему нет дела до того, что самый верный его служитель перестанет существовать.  
Вслед за надеждой уходит и вера. Глаза слезятся от едкого дыма, плоть обугливается и тихонько шипит.  
"Где же ты? Почему оставил меня?" - Воспалённым метеором проносится в мозгу.  
А без надежды и веры остаётся только боль. Слишком много боли,чтобы её мог выдержать человек.  
"В руки твои предаю дух свой".  
За мгновение до того, как лопаются глаза, он видит искажённое отчаянием лицо Майлза.  
"Благословляю тебя, дитя".

Потом, наконец, всё заканчивается.

7\. Преданный.

\- Майли-Майли... хочешь быть моим лучшим другом?  
Ричард Трагер идёт по коридорам, немного подволакивая ногу. Не слишком быстро, но жертву он уже загнал и теперь просто наслаждается моментом.  
"Научить тебя тому, что я сам понял, дружище Майли? Никогда не доверяй тому, кто предложит помощь. Никогда не доверяй тому, кто протянет руку. Тебя, может, и подтянут к краю - ровно настолько, чтобы ты увидел спасительную землю.  
А потом отпустят.  
Падать будет высоко, очень высоко. Только уже не больно. Ты умрёшь раньше, чем долетишь до самого дна.  
Точно так же, как умер я сам".

\- Майли, дружище, куда же ты убегаешь?  
Кровавые фрески на стенах, инсталляции на полу, достойные какой-нибудь выставки. Достаточно специфической, чтобы оторванные конечности смотрелись органично. Достаточно закрытой, чтобы посетители могли оценить эстетику насильственной смерти.  
"Меркофф" никого не отпускает. Не хочешь быть работником? Будешь пациентом. Не можешь быть пациентом? Будешь трупом. Касается это и случайно залетевших на огонёк бабочек, дружище. Если с нами всеми так было, почему с тобой должно стать иначе?

"Наивный мальчик Майли. Я тоже когда-то был таким, представляешь? Ну да, сейчас-то ты вряд ли можешь себе это представить. Просто поверь. У тебя ведь есть глаза. Ты ведь видишь.  
Не спрячешься, Майли-Майли. Я здесь дольше, чем ты. Вижу лучше. Знаю больше. Кроме того, этот прекрасный страх в твоих глазах...  
Я хочу, чтобы он сменился прекрасным пониманием. Даже если это произойдёт за мгновение до твоей смерти.  
Не прячься, Майли. Не дрожи так. Тебе некуда отсюда деться. Тебе никто не поможет..."

\- Пошёл на хрен, ублюдок! - Запинаясь, выкрикивает Майлз. По его лицу текут слёзы, а мгновением позже они смешиваются с брызнувшей из расколотого черепа Трагера кровью. - Пошли вы все на хрен!  
Но именно в этот момент к нему приходит осознание одной очень простой истины.  
"Меркофф" действительно не отпускает.

8\. Вознёсшийся.

Очищение. Этому месту нужно очищение, и Диего знает, как его провести. Всегда знал. Те, недалёкие, связывали и кормили таблетками, утверждали, что это мания. Только на самом деле – ничего они не понимают. И не поймут никогда. Ведь они попросту не видят.  
Только огонь отгоняет демона, что кружит над ними, приближаясь с каждой минутой.  
Только огонь смоет все грехи, только его животворящие рыжие струи очистят скверну.

Глядя из окна на горящую часовню, Диего смеётся. Служитель демона, сам того не зная, отвратил его от себя и погубил свою душу. Впрочем, она и так была погублена. Как и души всех, что ещё дышат и разговаривают в этих стенах. Но душу самого Диего не получит никто!  
Свечи такие тёплые. Они плачут мутными слезами, когда Диего устанавливает их повсюду. Ровно триста свечей, большие и маленькие, собираемые несколько месяцев, выпрашиваемые у служителя демона и у сердобольных медсестёр. О, да, они не давали ему никаких спичек или зажигалок, но Диего удалось добыть одну, когда начался бунт.  
Пусть остальные пытаются выжить или покинуть это место. Его подобные попытки не касаются совершенно: впереди – только полная чистоты и веры вечность.  
Чистота – лучшая красота.  
Эти слова он запомнил ещё в детстве, когда мать читала ему перед сном «Снежную королеву». Диего больше всего нравилась глава, где тигровая лилия рассказывает историю о восходящей на костёр вслед за умершим мужем индийской вдове. Вот это – высшая верность. Вот это – высшая благость.

Бензина в зажигалке не хватает на все свечи, и тогда Диего берёт одну из них и от неё зажигает остальные. Всё прекрасно. Идеальное очищение.  
Содержимое канистры быстро превращается в огненную реку, будучи вылитым на пол. Он омывает в ней руки – и смеётся, звонко и победно, не замечая, как пластами отслаивается сожжённая плоть.  
\- Ухожу за тобой. – Шепчут почерневшие губы. – Ты говорил о чистоте. Невинности. Я ухожу за тобой.

Пламя быстро охватывает помещение спортзала. Глаза щиплет – то ли слезами, то ли дымом. Диего, наконец, отваживается поднять взгляд.  
\- Мы будем очищены. Это единственный подарок, который я могу дать тебе.  
Багровая завеса окружает его погребальным одеянием.

9\. Пустой.

Им не понять, что он чувствует. Не понять голод, терзающий не только плоть, но, кажется, и кости, и то, что священник называет душой. Им не понять, какая это мука – иметь возможность насытиться, но не сметь сделать этого только потому, что тело слабо и боится грядущего за этим наказания.  
Им не понять, почему он мечется в своей каморке, одержимый борьбой между голодом и страхом, раздираемый противоречиями и грызущей изнутри болью. «Манера снова беснуется», говорят они, втроём скручивают его, привязывают к койке, вгоняют под кожу иглу. Он благодарен им за последующие несколько часов беспамятства, несколько часов свободы от необходимости делать выбор.  
Им не понять, с какой яростной радостью он вырывается, наконец, на свободу. Рукоять пилы ложится в ладонь, как влитая, звук работающего лезвия наполняет его разум ликованием. Выбор сделан. Наказания не будет. Только нужно успеть, успеть заполнить бездонную пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри, успеть стать цельным и полным, а после – будь, что будет.  
Им не понять блаженство, с которым он глотает ещё тёплую кровь, отрывает зубами куски от ещё пульсирующего сердца, разгрызает сахарно-белые кости. Они пугливо обходят стороной, убегают, кричат в ужасе, а он лишь довольно урчит, чувствуя, как дыры наконец-то затягиваются. Как с каждым кусочком сладковатого мяса он становится живым, по-настоящему живым, каким не был уже столько дней и ночей…  
Им не понять, что, утолив первый голод, он просто хочет немного развлечься с десертом, потому и подкарауливает нечаянных носителей будущей сытости, тихо посмеиваясь в тёмных коридорах. Один, два… четыре, пятый остаётся на тот случай, если неожиданно обретённая свобода столь же неожиданно закончится. Смеясь искренним детским смехом, он погружает ладони в развороченную грудную клетку и умывается красной жизненной силой.  
Им не понять, с каким ужасом он осознаёт, что зря надеялся избежать наказания, когда бесплотный дух внезапно вырастает сразу перед ним и поднимает к потолку, выкручивает, бросает изломанным мешком на пол, предвещая возмездие там, где уже не властны человеческие законы. И фигура, ставшая вновь человеческой, смотрит непроглядной чернотой взора, ломано кривит губы в подобии усмешки.  
Им не понять, что он всего лишь хотел заполнить пустоту в себе. Что он готов платить, но не так скоро и не там… это… воистину несправедливо.  
Им не понять.

10\. Выполнявший приказы.

«Я люблю свою работу», - улыбается он своему отражению в зеркале: деловой костюм с иголочки, аккуратный краешек носового платка и, разумеется, «Паркер» в кармашке. Эта должность стала назначением его мечты – прекрасно обученные подчинённые, строгий регламент допустимого и ясный перечень недопустимого. Как раз то, что нужно Джереми Блэру: чётко разграниченные «можно» и «нельзя», благодаря которым он будет поддерживать систему безопасности в порядке. А если в порядке будет безопасность, то и всё остальное будет работать просто отлично.   
Целеустремлённого и бескомпромиссного работника сразу замечает руководство. Благодарности, премии, путёвки для всей семьи за границу – «Вы бывали на Бали, мистер Блэр? Слетайте, развейтесь…», личные поручения от главы корпорации, порой несколько щекотливые, но оплачиваемые так, что совесть просыпается совсем ненадолго…

«Я люблю свою работу», - говорит он раздражённо в трубку, когда Андреа начинает причитать: мол, у Софи проблемы с лёгкими, надо бы её увезти из этого климата, а Майкл начал плохо учиться и задирать одноклассников, поговорил бы ты с ним, - «я люблю свою работу и ты должна понять, милая, что она приносит нам неплохие доходы. Подожди отпуска, я всё решу и договорюсь о пансионате для Софи. Нет, сейчас не могу… ты же понимаешь».  
На следующий вечер Андреа вытаскивает из его папки несколько документов, в надежде, что он приедет за ними домой в обеденный перерыв. И читает их. Или нет.  
В любом случае, для «Меркофф» самого факта подобного нарушения секретности достаточно.  
«Я люблю свою работу», - он закусывает губу, когда ему демонстрируют снимки тела жены – контрольный в голову, как положено, - и говорят, что Софи и Майкл отправятся в интернат, спонсируемый корпорацией. Всё верно, о детях позаботятся – они ж не звери, верно? Андреа сама виновата. В тот же день он уберёт фотографию семьи со стола в сейф и никогда больше не достанет её оттуда.

«Я люблю свою работу», - думает он, неслышно останавливаясь за спиной Вейлона Парка и лениво размышляя о том, что бы такого сделать с этим маленьким предателем. Джереми знает, что дома программиста ждут молодая жена и двое детей. Как и его когда-то. И любви к Парку это не прибавляет. Когда пациенты вырываются из палат и процедурных комнат, он методично собирает всё доступное оружие и отправляется в холл. Психов обмануть проще простого, а вот не допустить, чтобы кто-то из разумных людей нарушил режим секретности, будет посложнее. Но Джереми Блэр справится.  
Он ведь любит свою работу.  
И, когда Парк появляется на площадке лестницы, Джереми не колеблется ни мгновения. В этом перепуганном, израненном молодом человеке он внезапно видит себя – ту свою часть, что давно забилась в самый дальний уголок подсознания и не смеет возразить железному «Я. Люблю. Свою. Работу», хотя ни минуты в это не верит… и никогда не верила. Да полно, от подобных слабых частей нужно избавляться, как от гнили на фруктах – вырезать с корнем!  
Исступлённо, раз за разом, вонзая длинный осколок стекла в тело поверженной жертвы, кажется, даже попадая иногда (на больничной рубашке и так полно крови – Парка или чужой – не разберёшь), Джереми Блэр убивает себя. Свои последние сомнения. Свою неуверенность в правоте «Меркофф» и свою собственную совесть.  
\- Я люблю свою работу, - тонкие губы искривляет безумная улыбка, а в следующий миг неведомая сила подхватывает Блэра и швыряет в стену, выкрутив, как бесполезную губку для посуды. В тёмном облаке перед собой он, кажется, различает чей-то презрительный и яростный взгляд.  
«Ненавижу свою ра…»  
Где-то в животе что-то обрывается и Джереми Блэр перестаёт существовать.

11\. Разделённые.

Куда один, туда и другой. Так было всегда, сколько они друг друга помнили – даже после разделения, к которому было сложно и страшно привыкать. Но потом оказалось, что им не нужно быть связанными общей плотью, чтобы сохранить связь души – тоже одной на двоих.   
Да, душа у них была. Так говорил отец Мартин.  
Сначала они были одинаковыми настолько, насколько могут быть одинаковыми отражения. Заканчивали фразы друг за другом, угадывали действия друг друга, тянулись за одним и тем же куском в столовой. А потом началось странное.  
Если первый без сожаления сворачивал шею вставшему на пути психопату, то второй отворачивался и прикрывал лицо ладонями. То, что раньше вызывало у обоих одинаковые эмоции, стало одного раздражать, второго – пугать. И всё чаще первый уходил один куда-то в глубь двора, сидел там, подпирая голову широкой ладонью, пытаясь понять, что же случилось, какая же неведомая болезнь поразила их с братом. А второй в это время сидел на дощатой скамье рядом с отцом Мартином и, водя пальцем по странице, читал по складам: «Бла-жен-ны ни-щи-е ду-хом, и-бо о-ни…»  
Решение всё не находилось. И тогда первый пошёл к ним, людям, которые могли причинить боль, а могли и принести утешение, хотя последнее они делали очень редко и очень неохотно. Людям, что позволяли пациентам убивать друг друга, пока жертв не становилось слишком много.  
Высокая женщина с рыжими волосами терпеливо выслушала его и велела привести брата. Первый закивал и помчался во двор – к часовне. Но дорогу ему преградила чёрная, сотканная из ярости и дыма, фигура.  
Вальридер распростёр бесплотные руки, пытаясь остановить, предостеречь, оттолкнуть, - а может, и то, и другое, и третье сразу.  
Но не стал нападать, когда первый настойчиво шагнул прямо сквозь чёрный туман. Только издал шелестящий вздох и распался на несколько дымных лоскутов, которые ещё долго таяли в воздухе…

Всё стало по-прежнему. Одно на двоих стремление, одни на двоих мысли, одни на двоих слова. Но что-то было не так… первый не мог рассказать словами, что его смущало, - может, готовность второго делать то же, что и он; может, пустота его взгляда; может – то, что отец Мартин теперь при встрече долго осенял обоих крестными знамениями.  
Порой становилось на самом деле страшно, кажется, первый готов был скулить от страха, как Шелковистенький, которого он начал часто встречать в коридорах. Призрак сидел, обхватив колени руками, и подняв вверх лицо, по которому текли прозрачные слёзы, - первый уже знал, что это плохой знак. Шелковистенький появляется только тогда, когда всё становится совсем плохо.  
И, в конце концов, он понял, что должен сделать.

Доктор в инвалидной коляске вызвал спецназ. Это хорошо – люди, которые умеют правильно убивать, очень ценны. Жаль, что отец Мартин их не дождался, он совсем не смог убить себя правильно.  
\- Мы встретим их, - первый берёт брата за руку, уверенно шагая по коридорам первого этажа, - и всё станет как надо.  
Второй согласно вторит:  
\- Мы встретим их и избавимся от всех. Это правильно. А потом, - полувопросительно, - достанем того человека с камерой.  
\- Да. Достанем, - кивает первый.  
Они и вправду достают многих, пока автоматные очереди не прошивают их с пяти сторон сразу. Никакого света в конце туннеля, никаких терновых венцов, но и пустоты здесь нет: только затопившая всё вокруг радость от воссоединения – теперь, наконец-то, навсегда.

12\. Победивший.

\- Иди. Иди, чёрт бы тебя подрал. Иди…  
Были бы руки – стиснул бы их в кулаки, вонзая ногти в ладони. Был бы голос – заорал бы, тормоша и поторапливая, но ничего этого нет, и Майлзу только остаётся смотреть, как светловолосый парень ковыляет по дорожке к воротам, оставляя за собой кровавый след на мелком песочке.  
Вальридер не понимает, почему бы не уничтожить и этого вот, дёргает туманными щупальцами, ведёт себя, как оголодавший пёс – но Апшер крепко сжимает поводок, на который ему удалось поймать это непостижимое создание. Не сейчас. Нельзя. К ноге. Место.  
Блондин останавливается, хватается за дерево и едва-едва не сползает по стволу вниз. Он явно теряет силы – ещё бы, столько ран, глубокий шок и наверняка заражение крови, тут бы любой давно скопытился. Майлз кружит вокруг, вне поля зрения, беззвучно скрипя несуществующими зубами.  
\- Ну! Ещё немного! Давай, парень, ты сможешь!  
Кто-то должен выбраться из этого чёртова места и рассказать всем. Хотя бы один человек. Хотя бы один… и он, Майлз Апшер, всё сделает, чтобы это случилось.  
Стоять. Нельзя. Место, будь ты неладен!  
Недовольно ворча, Вальридер отдёргивает от головы парня щупальце и, повинуясь Майлзу, отлетает подальше.  
Апшер мысленно вздыхает. Пока что он в состоянии командовать этим хентайным монстром, но вряд ли это надолго… так что нужно поторопиться. И поторопить.  
\- Давай, дружок, иди! Вспомни, тебя семья ждёт!  
Жена и дети, кажется. Как в хорошем бразильском сериале, где все друг другу родня и лучшие друзья. Снять бы сериал по его, Майлза, нынешним похождениям – хотя нет, тут какой-нибудь компьютерный экшен подошёл бы больше.   
Приходит же в голову всякая хрень. Особенно после смерти. Даже поржать самому с себя нечем!  
Машина долго не заводится, светловолосый всхлипывает и раз за разом дрожащими пальцами крутит ключ в замке. Сиденья быстро заляпываются кровью, при каждом неловком движении парень стонет сквозь зубы. Далеко он не уедет – понимает Майлз: вот-вот шок отпустит совсем, и хорошо, если бедняга не впишется прямиком в какую-нибудь фуру на шоссе.  
Наконец, он выезжает за шлагбаум, вихляя и едва не врезаясь в каждое из деревьев по пути. Судорожно вцепляется в руль, глядя прямо перед собой безумно расширенными карими глазами. Его трясёт – Майлз видит это со своего места на заднем сиденье.  
\- Соберись, приятель! Соберись, тебе надо дотянуть! – беззвучно кричит он, оглядываясь на Вальридера. Тот напряжённо застыл, перетекая дымом и туманом внутри едва заметного, но чёткого контура. Выжидает. Пока Апшер не устанет контролировать непокорный коллективный разум. Пока блондин не потеряет сознание. И тогда…  
\- Откуси, гад, - шепчет Майлз и одним рывком вталкивает и себя, и Вальридера, в израненное тело на водительском месте.  
Педаль газа – до упора. Он вряд ли мог бы повторить это, находясь даже в своём собственном теле, - разогнать машину до максимума, едва вписываясь в повороты, съезжая на поля при опасности столкновения из-за того, что манёвры на такой скорости просто не вышли бы, несколько раз свернув не в ту сторону и надеясь, что хватит бензина.  
Просто нужно было доехать.  
И выжить.  
Хоть одному из них.

Потом, глядя сверху на то, как Вейлона Парка укладывают в машину скорой помощи, Майлз подумал, что совершенно не держит зла на этого человека. Да, теперь, побывав не только в шкуре, но и в мозгах программиста, он знал: именно Парк отправил то самое анонимное письмо на редакционный адрес Апшера. Но знал он также и причины, побудившие его на это, и то, что случилось потом.  
\- Может, приятель, мы с тобой стали бы друзьями. В какой-нибудь другой жизни, - хмыкнул он и поднял к лицу свои ладони, которых не было. Фантомные действия, так это, кажется, называется.  
Вместо ладоней прямо перед ним возник Вальридер, явно негодующий, что пришлось провести какое-то время в человеческом теле.  
\- Эй, чёрт полосатый, - Майлз рассмеялся, - образина злоебучая. Спасибо тебе. Большое человеческое спасибо.  
«Пожалуйста», - пронеслось сквозь него порывом ветра, когда дух «Маунт-Мэссив» надвинулся на то, что раньше было Майлзом Апшером.  
Второй раз умирать оказалось совсем не больно.


End file.
